Words
by thebrunetteone
Summary: He feels like a hero, and she is his heroine. Because there's just not enough about these two out there.


**Disclaimer:** characters aren't mine. blah blah

The product of long-gone afternoons of boredom. Oh, how I miss those carefree days.

* * *

_i. shine_

She was small and compact and somewhat angular, nothing like the supple curves that had been the Waterbender. Her hands were calloused and her childish fingers too short to appreciate the magic of a bow. She hardly washed her hair and she'd certainly never brushed it.

But her eyes.

When the sun hit them at the right angle, he could see all the sparkling hope and beauty in the world in their rich, earthy depths.

And the Waterbender didn't have that.

* * *

_ii. covet_

She doesn't like that there are other girls around camp. Taller and curvier and all glossy hair, she doesn't appreciate the way they smile at him like he's a piece of food. Does he know that they're just playing with him? – they're too blinded by Jet to realize_ his_ true brilliance. She sometimes thinks about putting poison ivy in all of their beds, so that for one day she'd be the prettiest girl around camp…

Instead, she silently sits by and watches as they swish past him, his smile following them.

* * *

_iii. throw it away_

_ forget yesterday_

_ we'll make the great escape_

_ won't hear a word they say_

_ they don't know us anyway - _The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls

Emptiness echoes through the treetops.

"This isn't home anymore."

Quietly, they slip out of the camp.

* * *

_iv. brassiere - this takes place right after Iroh's infamous faux pas_

She pulls hastily at the breastplate – _ha_, what breasts? – and rips her shirt over her head. _There_, right there, all that is left are the bindings tightly wrapped around her small body. Her hands moves to pull at the first, discreet knot, but he grabs her wrists, stops her. _You don't need to prove anything to me._ She knows – but she wants him, _needs_ him, to see her. To believe her. But his long fingers are firmly locked around her wrists, and his eyes are burning into hers. _I know._ She sniffles and hot, shameful tears spill down her cheeks. She wants so badly to pull them back.

"You're perfect just like that."

He pulls her into his warm embrace until her tears have dried up.

* * *

_v. you caught me off guard_

_ now i'm running and screaming_

_ i feel like a hero_

_ and you are my heroine_

_ do you know that your love_

_ is the sweetest sin _- Hero Heroine, Boys Like Girls

He was always the trusty sidekick; the sensible advisor. But sometimes things fall apart, and suddenly it was just him, and her. And for the first time he was the hero, and she was his heroine.

* * *

_vi. i used to rule the world_

_ seas would rise when i gave the word_

_ now in the morning i sleep alone_

_ sweep the streets i used to own_ - Viva la Vida, Coldplay

Fearless leadership is something that you are born with. It runs through his veins, through his beating heart.

His name is Jet, and fearless leadership is something he was born with.

It ran through his veins, through his beating heart, till its very last

aching

beat

* * *

_vii. three months_

_ and i'm still breathing_

_ been a long road since_

_ those hands i left my tears in_ - Sober, Kelly Clarkson

Her eyes were dry and his frown had eased. There were only so many tears and frowns until you came to the realisation that it was over. The pain, not hot and fiery and screaming for vengeance, but mindnumbingly cold, like shards of ice, still pierced at them from within.

But it couldn't be fought with arrows and knives.

It stabbed at them with every summery day, with every catowl hoot, with every field of wheat that they passed.

"Longshot?" He looked over. "Will it ever stop?" She needn't explain; the knowing pain in his eyes told her he understood. He made no move to respond, his eyes steering back to the long road ahead.

She felt his fingers link through hers and she looked ahead as well.

_

* * *

_I'm considering drabbles for other pairings as well, in a similar fashion. Thoughts, of course, would be appreciated._  
_


End file.
